


switch up

by simigang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Bottom Choi Hansol | Vernon, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, smh, top seungkwan, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simigang/pseuds/simigang
Summary: once again, seungkwan is proving to the world that he has hansol whipped.





	switch up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PapaJohnnys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaJohnnys/gifts).



> happy late birthday [alli](https://twitter.com/AnusAsTopping) !! <3  
> this is so late i sorry but remember when we were talking about dom!kwan...yeah well that never left my mind so THIS IS FOR YOU HOOD BBY! i tried my best.  
> \- unedited so srry kids,, sin carefully <3

No one knows Seungkwan better than Hansol does. He’d often get long, intricate food orders that no one else other than Hansol had bothered to remember. Sometimes, his thoughts would get jumbled and he’d lose the train of words he’d be thinking of, but Hansol somehow always knew what point he was trying to make. He’d been by his side ever since the younger had entered the company, so five years of friendship was more than enough to memorize every quirk and habit about the other. 

 

He’s been known to quietly observe and watch while Seungkwan is vibrant and loud; his complete opposite. Yet, he knows his best friend better than any of the members. Even when Seungkwan doesn’t notice his faraway glances and indirect questioning about his well being, Hansol is always there, concerned for him. 

 

So he doesn’t expect to be pulled aside during one of their last days off by Seungcheol claiming there’s something wrong with  _ his  _ best friend. 

 

“What do you mean he’s sick?” Hansol instantly feels panic rise in his throat and peers down the hallway. They’re still in their dorm, but everyone is gathering by the door to put on their shoes to go out. He hears Soonyoung scream about being  _ hungry as fuck _ while stomping by the door before their leader responds. 

 

“He says he doesn’t feel good and isn’t coming today. You know how he gets.” Seungcheol, arms crossed, looks to Hansol for some kind of explanation, but he’s as lost as the elder. If he wasn’t blocking the hallway, Hansol would be rushing to Seungkwan’s room to see what was bothering him. To see how he could make everything better. He hasn’t made soup since their trainee days, but he would jog to the convenience store down the road to pick out the ingredients and find a good recipe on Google if it meant Seungkwan would feel just a fraction better. He can feel his face form into a frown at the thought of not knowing of his friend’s condition. Usually, he’s the first to catch something wrong since Seungkwan doesn’t fall ill easily. He turns into a fit of coughs and sneezes that leads to Hansol pushing him into bed with a box of tissues by his bedside. 

 

That’s how it is usually. Hansol by his side, catering to his every whim because…that’s what best friends are for right? He shouldn’t need anyone else. 

 

“I’ll take care of him Hyung, no worries..” Hansol is already pushing past the elder to get to the closed door. He hears him say something in response, but he can’t really bring himself to care when all he can think about is Seungkwan’s flushed face, suffering—

 

Hansol’s eyebrows furrow deeper as his hand rests on the knob, unmoving, while he listens in on the hushed voices coming from within the room. 

 

_ “He’s not noticing anything I do.”  _ Seungkwan’s voice rings loud in his ears. It’s crisp and eloquent and  _ normal _ . He’s not sick. He doesn’t sound the least bit congested. 

 

_ “What do you expect Kwan? He’s denser than a dumbbell. These aren’t the old days where he can follow you around like a puppy 24/7. We’re all busy with our own independent schedules.”  _ Hansol mumbles confusions to himself as Mingyu’s distinct voice can be heard conversing with Seungkwan. He glances back towards the living area to try to find the tall boy, but he’s nowhere to be seen. He spots Seungcheol’s figure rounding up all the members and pushing them out the door. On impulse, his hand turns the metal of the knob and pushes open the door a little too forcefully. 

 

The pair, whose eyes are wide with shock from Hansol’s sudden intrusion, are sitting thigh to thigh with Mingyu’s hand settled on the small of Seungkwan’s back in comfort. 

 

“They’re about to leave Hyung. You should get going.” Hansol’s voice is even as he tries to appear unphased by the swirling emotion of jealousy in his stomach. Mingyu, dressed in his fancy street fashion of a sharp button down, slacks, and blazer, smiles award-winningly towards Hansol in acknowledgment. 

 

Of course, before he leaves, his hand  _ has  _ to ruffle Seungkwan’s already messy hair in affection. He  _ has  _ to wish  _ his _ Kwannie goodbye. And he  _ has  _ to gently rest his hand on Seungkwan’s neck while the other is cupped around his ear, mouth whispering a secret that falls deaf on Hansol’s ears; it makes Seungkwan turn red. 

 

He pushes Mingyu away with a playful shove. Hansol doesn’t even realize his hands had formed into fists which made his knuckles turn white. 

 

“Bye Vernonie~” Mingyu says a little too sweetly, a little too suspiciously, for Hansol’s liking, but he’s gone with the rest of their members. They’re out to wander the streets on one of their last days of freedom before they start preparing for their next comeback. 

 

“I thought you were sick.” The younger is removing his hoodie in one swift motion to reveal an oversized t-shirt. Seungkwan had noticed he was starting getting into almost thigh length shirts, so it doesn’t surprise him about his choice of clothing. Instead of making his way over towards him like Seungkwan wishes he would, Hansol rests his back against the door stubbornly with arms crossed. 

 

“And I thought you wouldn’t notice.” Seungkwan says dryly in that tone of voice that he’s directed toward Hansol enough times for him to know that he’s pissed and  _ doesn’t want to be bothered, but if you leave me alone, it’ll just make things worse _ . He’s complicated and he doesn’t know why Hansol keeps trying to figure him out, but he’s relentless when it comes to Seungkwan. 

 

“Of course I would. Tell me what’s wrong.” His voice rich with concern as he tries to analyze Seungkwan’s condition. His complexion is the same faint tan that has lost its glow from the winter. His hair, now a light brown, looked healthy enough. Hansol’s eyes raked down his body, passing down his t-shirt and stopping at his shorts that were riding up his thighs. The sight of exposed, grabbable skin made Hansol’s mind slip. What was he thinking about again? 

 

He beckons the boy to come and sit on his bed. With a wave of his hand, Hansol is sitting at the end of his bed in his loose t-shirt and jogger pants glory. Seungkwan was crawling over to his lap quickly so he could have his arms wrapped around his waist. His cheek rested on Hansol’s clothed lap nicely while his hands ventured underneath the fabric of the shirt to roam his back. 

 

“Nothing is wrong I guess. I’m just upset.” Seungkwan explains shortly which isn’t the best sign. He’s a boy of talking and overexplaining, so Hansol doesn’t really need to work to get the boy to voice all of his thoughts unless he truly is upset. He’s mostly a silent, glaring mess whose actions are asking for someone to come talk to him. Hansol usually takes responsibility, but maybe…he wanted to vent to Mingyu this time around. It would justify all of their hushed conversations and laughs that no one is understanding except for the pair of sudden close friends. 

 

“Is that what you and Hyung were talking about? Whatever is upsetting you?” Hansol keeps his words careful since he knows he can piss Seungkwan off with one misstep. Then they’ll be fighting and he definitely doesn’t want to scream today. The question doesn’t phase the elder, who is cuddled up on Hansol’s thighs with his eyes closed in contentment, so he assumes he’s going in the right direction on trying to cheer Seungkwan up. 

 

He hums before answering with a laugh, “Yeah. Mingyu-hyung is pretty okay when it comes to talking, but he’s an idiot in every other aspect.” Hansol wants to ask what does  _ that  _ mean, but Seungkwan’s wearing this faraway look in his eyes like he’s recalling a faint memory involving their Hyung. It doesn’t help the ugly emotion soaring around in his stomach. His hands, which are resting on the bed supporting his weight behind him, grip the sheets with fervor. 

 

“Well, I’m glad you’ve found someone so amazing to talk to,”  _ it’s not like I wasn’t right there.  _ Hansol feels like a little kid throwing a fit because their friend isn't paying enough attention to him, but he can’t help it. He may have been busy writing lyrics and producing for their latest album while Seungkwan was recording lines. Their schedules haven’t been matching up lately, so it makes sense that Seungkwan would go seek out someone else for all of his concerns. Hansol will admit Mingyu is reliable and funny and nice and caring, but it’s him who has been there for Seungkwan for the last five years. Even if he was busy, Seungkwan should know he’d probably drop everything if he found out something was bothering his best friend. 

 

Seungkwan lets him go so he can sit up. He isn’t on his lap anymore, but still close in proximity since their thighs are touching. The elder lets one of his hands droop on Hansol’s right thigh like always. It feels…normal, but he still feels this weird sting of unfulfillment in his chest. Every time Seungkwan gets to close and into his personal space, Hansol’s heart never fails to quicken its pace. 

 

“Now you’re the one pouting. What’s wrong? Jealous of Mingyu-hyung or something?” Seungkwan smiles as he cranes his head to see Hansol’s expression fully now that he’s avoiding his eyes. 

 

“No.” He tries to say with confidence, but failing miserably. The way Hansol’s blushing all the way up to his ears gives the exact answer Seungkwan is curious for. Instead of caving into the urge to comfort the younger, he feels a bit selfish. He shouldn’t, he knows it’s mean, but he can’t help but tease him. 

 

“You are Hansol, but why? I thought you were too busy for me.” Seungkwan casts his eyes aside with a pout, feigning sadness. Poor Hansol falls for his tactics so he easily as he almost jumps on him trying to get his attention.

 

“No.  _ Never. _ I would never be too busy for you. You’re my best friend.” He’s waving his hands back and forth trying to convince Seungkwan otherwise. Seungkwan knows, as he can see from the blushing cheeks and sulking expressions, that he didn’t disregard him on purpose. Hansol is talented which means he’s always going to be busy writing lyrics or working on his rapping pronunciation; so it shouldn’t have surprised him that the younger had less time for him while preparing for their album. He didn’t solely use Mingyu for the purpose of making his friend jealous; it was even the elder’s idea to fuck with Hansol a bit. Their friendship has grown in the past month, but it doesn’t compare to his bond with Hansol. 

 

“I know. And you’re my best friend too. I just wanted your attention.” Seungkwan is bringing his hand to the other’s cheek in affection. He can feel the warmth still lingering from when the blood rushed to his cheeks, and it kind of amuses him that he had that effect on him. He brings his other hand up to mirror his other so Hansol’s face is sandwiched in his hold. He looks adorable as his cheeks pudge out a bit. 

 

“Well, you have my attention now.” Hansol’s voice slips out between his squished cheeks. His eyes are glittering with that indescribable emotion which has Seungkwan confused once again. He shouldn’t look at people like that. 

 

“Sorry that you couldn’t hang out with everyone because of me. If you want to go do something—“ Seungkwan feels his cheeks heat up now that Hansol still hasn’t stopped looking at him. He’s even removed his hands and scooted a centimeter away, but the younger still has his eyes on him with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

 

“It’s fine Kwan. I wanted to be here with you.” His voice comes out in that raspy whisper that convinces Seungkwan he needs to get away before his self control dwindles completely. He’s swallowing his thirst and pushing it to the farthest corner of his mind. 

 

“Um…We can still go out together?” He suggests abruptly while getting up. Suddenly, it feels too hot to be so close to Hansol. They should have some space in the heat of his room, so he’s up on his feet standing. 

 

But as soon as he’s up, the younger is grabbing his hand to pull him back to his lap. Seungkwan, trying to hold on to his sanity, intertwines their joined hands while his knees go on either side of Hansol’s thighs. He’s hovering over the territory of dangerous and risky, but, with the way Hansol is looking at him, he might just give in. 

 

“I don’t want to go out. I want to stay here with you.” Hansol’s voice probably doesn’t mean to come out as whiny as it does, but it’s still low and slightly begging. His tone sends Seungkwan’s head into a swirling mess as he tries to balance his weight over Hansol. 

 

“Are you sure Hansol-ah?” Seungkwan pauses. He can’t believe they’re doing this or that he’s letting them cross that line, but Hansol’s eyes speak volumes. He has one free hand, so he uses it to brush against the other’s nape while leaning close to his ear. His lips almost brush the skin as he whispers. 

 

“Do you really want me to fuck you that bad?” Seungkwan’s whisper almost sounds condescending as he asks Hansol, but he knows the heat of the moment can overcome him easily; so he’s not offended. He’s nodding eagerly at the thought Seungkwan all over him, inside him, hands wandering to all the sensitive places that no one else knows but him. The scene goes straight to the heat building in his stomach and down to his crotch. 

 

Seungkwan’s smiling, the sight is a little twisted and dark, with his pupils growing at the appearance of Hansol’s flushed face. It’s enough to push him over the edge of self control and fall into the pool of temptation that’s full of Hansol. Only he brings out this  side of him. 

 

Their lips touch briefly as he pushes himself down on the younger to close the distance. It takes Hansol off guard for a second until he falls into the pace of slow moving lips and soft hums. Their hands, still joined together, tighten their grip in attempt to somehow convey their feelings. 

 

Hansol feels Seungkwan pull away as the cool air surrounding them hits his lips. He fights the urge to chase after the pink lips that've been haunting him for years, but he just licks his own instead when he realizes Seungkwan stopped him for a reason. 

 

The elder is staring at him as if he’s deep in thought. The sudden smirk that overtakes his face scares Hansol a bit. Seungkwan shakes their hands apart, which deepens Hansol’s confusion, and rests his hands underneath the fabric of the younger’s shirt and on the waistband of his sweatpants. 

 

“I don’t feel like being nice today Hansollie.” Seungkwan is saying with a pout which makes everything feel like a contradiction. Seungkwan looks so sweet, but his words are anything but. His heart quickens at the statement that hang in the air. 

 

“I want to be mean and make you beg and hear you call my name. Is that okay with you?” He’s situated on Hansol’s thighs now, the muscles in his legs probably straining due to how long he was hovering over him, so he can feel every movement of Seungkwan’s hips. The thin material of cotton pants and shorts separating them fails to disguise all the details of Seungkwan’s ass. He grinds down hard when Hansol fails to answer his question, but luckily, he doesn’t let the moan escape his mouth. 

 

“It’s okay.” He feels dizzy at the pace the elder is setting, but somewhere in his heart, he doesn’t want to disappoint him. His answer has Seungkwan smiling with excitement as he bounces slightly on his lap. This time, Hansol doesn’t have the control to hold back the grunt that lies within the back of his throat. At the sound of his voice, his cheeks redden, but Seungkwan looks more than amused as he finally moves his hands to roam underneath his shirt. He feels a slender hand run over his nipple which makes him bite his lip. 

 

He looks down at Seungkwan, whose wide eyes peering up at his mischievously, and figures he’s fucked. At least they’re home alone this time. 

 

>>>

 

Things spiraled out of control rather quickly if you asked Hansol, but it’s not the least bit shocking. It had been months, as they were too busy promoting and fulfilling their duties as idols, since they were home alone in a bed. They weren’t supposed to cross the line of a professional friendship. They told each other they  _ have  _ to stop before anyone finds out, but here they are, doing anything but following the rules. 

 

“Up.” Seungkwan is urging Hansol to lift his hips up so he can drag his joggers off his legs and toss them to the floor. He’s trying to cover the hardening length that’s now exposed through the fabric of his boxers, but Seungkwan’s hand is quick to touch the outlining shape. It has Hansol sucking in a sharp breath. It’s been so long. Seungkwan is smiling at his expression. 

 

“I have barely touched you, yet you’re already holding your breath.” The elder murmurs, but his voice can be heard clearly in the stillness of the room. Hansol wants to snap back at Seungkwan’s cocky attitude, but his words get caught in his throat as the elder starts placing kisses up his thigh. His head bangs against the headboard to hold in the sounds of pleasure. 

 

He figures he’ll stop as he edges closer to the fabric of his underwear, but his eyes snap wide open as Seungkwan is mouthing over the tip of his cock. The material is growing wetter as he licks over Hansol. He tries to control his breathing as he glances down to see Seungkwan with closed eyes and mouth working up and down. Hansol can feel the warmth of his mouth, but can’t feel the drag of his tongue due to the material separating them. He’s grown hard at the thought, the half simulation, of Seungkwan sucking him off. 

 

“Aw look at you. You’re already hard.” He’s smiling again as he takes a hold of both of plush thighs on either side of him and pushes them apart to make the younger’s erection that more obvious. Hansol, who was wearing a slight blush on his cheeks, glanced down at the elder who looked to be having too much fun between his legs. “What do you want me to do Hansollie?” His sweet voice asks, but Hansol tries to tread carefully. He remembers Seungkwan wanting to be mean and is suddenly scared to answer. His cheeks heat up with embarrassment. 

 

“No answer? So I should just leave you like this?” Seungkwan starts to sit up, but Hansol’s hands fly from their stagnant position by his sides to Seungkwan’s shoulders to keep him still. 

 

“Don’t go.” His voice sounds worn and tone submissive as his eyes beg Seungkwan not to leave. The elder fights the smile that tries to make its way on to his face and instead, focuses on Hansol who is urging him to stay here like he  _ needs  _ him. 

 

“Then what do you want?” Seungkwan asks even though he knows the answer. The ugly side of him wants to see Hansol saying it in his deep, lovely voice. The younger casts a look to the side of the room. 

 

“To come.” His voice is a raspy whisper that Seungkwan commits to memory. It sounds beautiful as Hansol already looks exhausted, but Seungkwan is just getting started. He’s back to the milky white thighs that surround him, and presses a kiss to the skin. 

 

“You’re going to have to ask nicely if you want anything today Hansol.” He says between kisses and licks. He sucks the skin hard enough for it to become red with circular marks. He catches the huff of a sigh that comes from above and decides to bite, not too hard, out of spite. He’s not accepting attitude today. 

 

“Please let me come Seungkwan.” Hansol swallows his pride and forces his lips to conform. He can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth, but they seem to do the trick since Seungkwan looks pleased. He abandons the artwork he was creating on Hansol’s inner thigh and sits up to wrap his arms around the other’s neck. Instinctually, Hansol’s hands move around to Seungkwan’s ass to steady him on his lap. 

 

He pushes towards the boy underneath him, forcing him to fall back against the headboard, as he closes the space between them. Instantly, their lips fall in sync through all the speeding up and slowing down. It was a fight to see who’d slip up and open their mouth first, which meant giving in and submitting. Hansol strategically squeezed at the elders ass to get a gasp from him and took advantage of the opportunity. This time, his lips parted slightly as he met with Seungkwan’s. The meeting of their tongues caught the elder off guard and made him moan into Hansol’s mouth. He still kept his composure as he inhaled and continued to push against Seungkwan’s lips with hands wandering up his shirt. He followed the dips of his back until he remembered he had to breathe. 

 

Hansol pulls away with Seungkwan’s bottom lip between his teeth. They’re both panting, taking in each other’s air. His cock is fully hard, making the front of his boxers wetter, and Seungkwan is just the same. His shorts are still on, but the arousal is evident through the fabric. He looks a bit annoyed at the fact that Hansol made him fall out of character so he could win their little kissing battle; his heartbeat spikes when Seungkwan finally breaks the silence between them. 

 

“Be a good boy and suck me of.  _ Then _ I’ll let you come all you want.” He breathes into the shell of Hansol’s ear. His lips are practically touching the skin which almost makes him feel ticklish, but he doesn’t shy away from the words. His face flares up at the obscenity, but Seungkwan’s controlled, almost angered voice adds to the arousal pooling in his stomach. He slips away from the elder to get on his knees in front of the edge of the bed. Once Seungkwan is sitting, legs slightly spread, in front of him, he tugs at his waistband but with no avail. 

 

“Please Seungkwan.” He asks in a weak voice and it’s all the elder needs to lift his hips up. He’s carding his fingers through Hansol’s light brown locks while watching him drag the shorts and boxer-briefs off his legs. “You know the rules.” Seungkwan’s voice echoes as background noise while he tries to focus on pleasing him to the best of his abilities. He does, though, know what  _ not _ to do to anger Seungkwan.

 

No touching himself. And no coming without permission. He nods in confirmation. He understands. Seungkwan continues to run his hand through his hair, and Hansol attempts to not get distracted by the feeling. 

 

Hansol’s hands are cold as they touch Seungkwan’s length. He hisses at the change in temperature, but encourages him to continue when he peers up at him innocently. With a hand at the base and encircled fingers, he does his best to keep a steady pace of up and down motions against the warm skin. 

 

Seungkwan’s breath hitches. It feels heavenly. Hansol, with his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration, looks too cute. When his dick is flushing red and leaking, making the glide easier, the younger cleans forward to take a shy lick at Seungkwan’s member. He’s watching his every move; all of the short licks that eventually turn longer as Hansol runs his tongue along the underside of his length. 

 

Hansol hears a sudden outburst of  _ shit hansol!  _ as he sucks particularly hard on the tip. The grip he has on Seungkwan’s thighs tighten as the boy grabs at the roots of his hair. He continues the same up and down motions that have Seungkwan breathing hard. His head bobs up and down until the cock is slick with spit. Hansol decides to peer up at Seungkwan, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of the boy beneath him, and falters when their eyes meet. Hansol’s breathing becomes unsteady when Seungkwan’s hips buckle up, but he hums around the length to get him back for almost making him choke. 

 

The vibrations around his dick have him tugging at Hansol’s hair to get him away. He doesn’t want to come down his throat with no warning. But, the younger is relentless, and speeds up the pace. At the last second, Seungkwan pulls especially hard so Hansol ends his sucking with a  _ popping _ noise. He doesn’t remember Hansol’s hands ever moving off of his thighs, but one is now wrapped around his cock and pumping until he feels his orgasm pulse through him. He’s seeing stars as he comes down from his high. He should feel breathless, and he does, but that doesn’t stop him from laughing. 

 

“You’re such a  _ cumslut _ Hansol-ah goodness.” He breathes out and stares at the younger who has the lines of Seungkwan’s come painting his face. He licks the corner of his mouth to see if it still has the same salty taste as before. 

 

It does. But just a little bit sweeter. 

 

Seungkwan already commanded him to go and do his best at cleaning his hand and washing the come off his face. He’s checking his appearance, his flushed cheeks and ruffled hair, when he realizes the front of his boxers are soaked.  _ Shit _ . His heart threatens to beat out of his chest at the thought of Seungkwan seeing him like this. 

 

He’s never broken a rule. 

 

It’s a silent walk back to the room as he sits on the bed, trying to hide himself from Seungkwan. The elder is wearing a smirk on his face along with a pair of new underwear. He gets up to retrieve the bottle of lube from the depths of his nightstand drawer and slams it on the surface of the table. 

 

“You thought I wouldn’t be able to tell Hansol-ah?” Seungkwan asks as he makes his way over to the boy. He’s close to his face, leaning over him, as his hand touches Hansol’s sensitive length underneath the wet fabric. “I thought we agreed you’d be good.” Seungkwan’s lips are so close to his, but he fights the urge to close the distance when he knows Seungkwan won’t let him. Not when he has a hold on the back of his neck, threatening to pull at the hair at the base. 

 

“I-I’m sorry. I won’t do it again.” Hansol feels the heat swirling in his abdomen again as Seungkwan looks down on him. The kiss they share is gentle and can not be classified no more than a peck before the elder is pulling away with a smile. 

 

“Of course you won’t.” 

  
  


Hansol doesn’t quite understand this hypnotic power Seungkwan has over him. He stares at him expectantly from his position across the room in the desk chair. He waves at Hansol to  _ get on with it _ and Hansol questions just why he’s doing this again. He doesn’t dwell on it for long since his limbs are already crawling to the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He grabs it timidly, inspecting the liquid inside. 

 

“C’mon Hansol, we don’t have all day.” Seungkwan groans from the chair with his legs crossed, looking bored. The younger wants to roll his eyes, but didn’t want to make the situation worse—make Seungkwan even more angry. He wants to be able to walk tomorrow. So, he does what he’s told without breaking eye contact with Seungkwan. 

 

_ “What a brat”  _ The elder mutters under his breath as Hansol looks at him while taking off his underwear. It’s a sticky mess, but it soon gets covered by the big, long t-shirt. 

 

“The shirt too.” Seungkwan urges and giggles when Hansol’s red face screams a big  _ fuck you  _ in response. Even though he doesn’t want to, he complies anyway. Fuck Seungkwan for having this power over him. He’s stark naked now, his clothes liter the floor, and doesn’t miss the way Seungkwan’s eyes rake up and down his body. The look of lust in the other’s eyes gives him the motivation he needs to start his ‘punishment’. 

 

The cold liquid felt familiar as he rubbed his fingers together. It had been a while since he has been watched by Seungkwan, but it only made his heart beat faster. As he brings an index finger to his entrance, he maintains eye contact with the elder. Seungkwan grips at the arm of the chair at the sight. Hansol’s little sighs of contentment didn’t go unnoticed as he continued to stretch himself open with his own fingers. His face grew hot with effort while his cock started to harden once again. 

 

Two fingers in, Hansol knew he wouldn’t be able to come this way. Seungkwan’s fingers are right  _ there _ , gripping and tapping at the arm of the chair, looking fantastically slender. Oh, how he would wish they were inside him right now. With his ass up in the air and forehead down resting on his arm on, he throws his pride away. He might as well embarrass himself some more. 

 

“Seungkwan-ah please. Help me.” Hansol’s throat is dry from all of the gasping, but he knows he said it loud enough for the other to hear. The elder keeps his cross legged position in the chair, but his face looks surprised as he quirks eyebrow up in amusement. 

 

“Bad boys don’t get help.” He says simply, and Hansol is whining.  His eyes are getting moist at the feeling  unfulfillment. The stretch is comfortable, so he slips a third finger in while imagining Seungkwan’s fingers instead of his own. At the sight of his thighs trembling, Seungkwan wants to run over to him, but he doesn’t. Not yet.

 

“I know. I know, but I need you. Please.” Hansol’s voice croaks out. When he’s begging so prettily, Seungkwan can’t help but make his way over to the younger. His eyes are wet when he flips him over to his back. His face is flushed with sweat and eyelashes are stuck together, but Seungkwan suppresses a gasp at the sight. He hasn’t even fucked him, yet he already looks so fucked out. 

 

“You did good Hansol-ah. I forgive you.” Seungkwan presses kisses to his hairline as he finds the rolling bottle of lube. Once his fingers have enough slip to enter, he pushes deep enough inside the warmth all the way to his knuckles. Hansol bites his, already red, lip when Seungkwan continues the building in and out pace. Eventually Hansol’s reaching out, grabbing, for something and finds purchase on the sheets beneath them. 

 

Seungkwan takes Hansol’s lips with his own as he keeps up the speed of his fingers. A throaty moan breaks between them when Seungkwan adds another finger. He’s up to three and he feels full, but not quite full enough. “Seungkwan please. Hurry and f— _ shit!”  _ He gasps, taking up all of Seungkwan’s oxygen. The elder makes sure to hit that particular spot again, and it has Hansol falling apart each and every time. He doesn’t stop the relentless movement of hitting Hansol’s prostate even when hears the unfinished pleas hanging in the air. He kisses down his neck and down his chest to feel the hammering heartbeat beneath his lips. 

 

“Seungkwan if you,  _ ah _ , don’t fuck me right now I’ll—“ Hansol is whining out on edge of another orgasm. The elder removes the fingers from his ass and continues to suck around his nipple. 

 

“You’ll what Hansol?” Seungkwan challenges. The younger pouts in response. He doesn’t know what he’ll do—probably go insane—but his head is a mess at the moment. He makes sure to shoot a glare towards Seungkwan to show is displeasure at the games he’s playing at. The elder reads his expression loud and clear and runs to get a condom from the depth of the drawer. In no time, it’s on and his underwear discarded. Hansol sits up to pull at the hem of Seungkwan’s t-shirt with begging eyes. 

 

He’s lucky he’s cute honestly. 

 

Hansol feels excited as Seungkwan finally removes his shirt and coaxes him flat on his back. The singer is admiring the little purple and red mosaics that scatter Hansol’s pale body before lifting his hips. With no warning, he rests his length at Hansol’s entrance. “Relax Hansollie.” Seungkwan coos before inching in slowly. Once he bottoms out, he removes the hands covering Hansol’s beautiful face and intertwines their fingers above his head.

 

“You’re shaking. Are you okay?” Seungkwan asks with concern as he winces. Hansol’s walls are squeezing around his cock tightly as the younger tries to control his breathing. 

 

“Yes. Move Seungkwan!” He lets out a frustrated whisper and Seungkwan doesn’t have to be told twice. He thrusts forward, shaking Hansol’s body, as the sound of skin slapping echoes throughout the room. It’s a slow build up that eventually turns into something heated, something quicker, that has Hansol calling out for Seungkwan. He struggles to touch the elder with his arms locked above his head. Since Seungkwan is so nice, he frees the hands from the vice grip he has them under. Instantly, Hansol finds the smooth expanse of Seungkwan’s back and drags his nails down the skin when he starts to pick up speed. 

 

It doesn’t hurt, but it stings enough to motivate him to go even faster. It’s not long before the tip of his cock brushes that spot of nerves inside Hansol that has him screaming. With his elbows on either side of the younger, he leans down to his ear and takes the lobe between his teeth. 

 

“Hansol-ah,  _ baby _ , you’ve done well.” Seungkwan is still thrusting at the relentless pace and has Hansol moaning out profanities mixed with the elders name. His cheeks go red at the words being whispered into his ear. Seungkwan knows what he’s doing. He knows Hansol is weak to compliments. His member twitches between his legs as Seungkwan continues his verbal praise. 

 

“I’m so proud of you. Do you think you can come for me?” Seungkwan whispers and pulls back so he can see Hansol nodding eagerly with sparkling eyes. God, he looks so cute. 

 

Hansol wraps his arms around Seungkwan’s neck as he plunges deeper and deeper into him. He swears they become one as he pulls them together with such force that Hansol is confused where he ends and Seungkwan begins. The high pitched grunts breathing in his ear go straight to his cock, which is pink and leaking, and add to the arousal building there. He’s  _ so _ close. 

 

It’s when their mouths meet once again, barely any lips and more tongue and teeth brushing against each other, that Hansol finally slips over the edge. His hoarse voice shouts out  _ “I’m cl—I’m gonna…”  _ and the boy above him is in the same state of disorientation as they come close to their high. 

 

Seungkwan feels hot against him and around him and inside him; his mind is filled with Seungkwan even as he’s seeing that white light that blinds him and makes his entire vision hazy. He blinks hard a couple of times before he sees the familiar ceiling above him instead of the close details of Seungkwan’s face. He tries to catch his breath. Peering next to him, neck feeling stiff, he sees the elder laying on his side looking tired. 

 

“I was supposed to be mean, but I always end up babying you.” Seungkwan’s voice is cracking, probably from all the gasping and yelling, and Hansol is glad they don’t have any idol activities tomorrow either. He watches Seungkwan discard the condom with shaky legs as he walks to the trash can. 

 

“You were mean enough.” Hansol complains. His face grows red at the memory of him begging for every little thing Seungkwan wanted him to do. Seungkwan calling him  _ baby _ . He even finge—No. He needs to stop thinking about it. Next time, the roles will definitely be reversed. For now, he’ll try not to fall asleep as he lays spread out on the bed. 

 

Seungkwan was about to ask if Hansol wanted to go shower, but the sound of the front door  _ unlocking  _ could be heard loud and clear through their ears. Their eyes met instantly and caught sight of each other’s appearances. They’re both still naked. 

 

“Oh shit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> o shit :0 i swear i dont /hate/ gyuboo but i just took out my verkwan feelings of aggression on mingyu okay ...  
> my twitters: [main](https://twitter.com/kwanology) & [writing](https://twitter.com/simigang)  
> comment (and kudos if u wanna) pls bc i haven't written smut in SUCH a long time so feedback is appreciated <3  
> thank y'all & happy late birthday again alli!  
> edit: idk if there’s ever gonna be a part two for this maybe if there’s good responses…


End file.
